Dreamboys
by Joow Layer Heartssen
Summary: [JL. UA.] Eles queriam só uma aventura. E descobriram que a música era muito mais do que imaginavam.


* * *

**Eles não faziam a menor idéia**

_- Anh? Como? Quando? Onde? Quê?_

_- Quê o quê?_

_- Quê o quê o quê, você disse o quê primeiro!_

_- Não disse não!_

**Que o desejo deles**

_- Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii waaant Wiiiiiiiiiii!_

_- Mas eu quero um PS3!_

_- Cala a boca, James!_

**Estava mais próximo**

_Seus corpos estavam bem próximos, os olhares não se desencontravam, o rosto a milímetros de distância um dos outros, apenas um pequeno passo e seus lábios se encontrariam._

_- Grrr._

_- Sái fora, baranga!_

**Do que eles pensavam.**

_- Nossa! Vocês pensam?! MEU DEUS! Isso é uma descoberta do SÉCULO! Preciso informar a Enciclopédia Britânica!_

**O que eles tinham que fazer**

_- Primeiro passo: bata dois ovos com leite condensado e morangos._

_- Pera aí. Os ovos são de galinha caipira ou de galinha comum?_

_- Aqui não diz._

_- Vamos com os de galinha caipira._

**Era apenas**

_- SÓ ISSO? Você diz SÓ ISSO pra mim? "Ah, eu te amo!" CADÊ O SENTIMENTO? Cadê os fogos de artifício e os sininhos tocando na minha cabeça? Eu quero aquela coisa de levantar a perninha!_

_- Eu... apenas... sinto você aqui dentro._

_- UAU. Isso foi um avanço!_

**Cantar**

_- We are Dreamboys, Dreamboys will never leave you!_

_- Eles não estão parecendo os Dreamboys. Estão parecendo as paquitas transexuais que a Xuxa contratou na década de 80!_

_- Quantos ANOS você tem?_

**E _unas cocitas más_**

_- Eu NÃO VOU me vestir de Pikachu!_

_- Mas eu quero o Pikachuuu!_

_- Eu me visto de... de... Charizard! Mas não de Pikachu!_

_- Mas eu quero o Pika-Pika!_

_- Nossa, que coisa mais pornô._

**Eles eram viciados**

_- Sóóóóóóó aê!_

**Em videogames!**

_- E agora eu te acerto com o meu raio de trovão! Pikachuuuuuu!_

**E elas**

_- Medley Mariabelle._

_- Lily Evans._

_- Lawerne Defronté._

_- Não pergunte._

**Em música**

_- Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_- A música de vocês só tem isso?_

_- Não! Tem uns 'uuuhs' e 'aaahs'. Olha: yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, uuuh, aaah, yeah uh ah!_

**A paixão**

_- Ooooi paixããão!_

_- And I am teeeeelling you. I'm not going! You are the best man I ever knew; there's no way I can ever, ever gooo, NO NO NO WAY, nonono way that I'm leaving without you..._

_- Cara, ele podia ser o Michael Jackson!_

**Vai dominá-los**

_- Deita no chão, cachorro!_

_- Mas... mas... mas..._

_- DEITA!_

**Um por um**

_- Uni-du-ni-tê, sala-mê-min-güê, um sorvete colorê, quem morre primeiro é você._

**James Potter**

_- Heavy, heavy! You got so heavy baby! Yeaaah, yeah!_

**Remus Lupin**

_- One night only, one night only..._

**Sirius Black**

_- I turn my back and find myself out of the line. You could have warned me, but that would be too kind!_

**Vão tocar**

_- Si menor. Me dá um si menor._

**Para as princesinhas**

_- Princesinha de luxo! Que livro lindo!_

**Do país de Gales**

_- Eu apresento para vocês; as princesas! Lily, Medley e Lawerne!_

_- Sái da frente, lacaio. Trouca essa roupa. Tá fora de moda._

**Lily**

_- Vamos fazer o seguinte: a gente finge que nós acreditamos que eles não fingem que nós fingimos que eles fingem ser os Dreamboys._

**Medley**

_- Eu acho que deveríamos tirar as suas tripas e usá-las como canudinho._

**Lawerne**

_- Uuhhh... hmmmm... errr... Tá bom!_

**Aarynm**

_- Se você encostar um dedo; UM DEDINHO SEQUER, num fio de cabelo meu, acredite em mim: nem você, nem seus filhos, nem seus netos, NEM MESMO seus bisnetos vão poder se reproduzir!_

**Vão abalar**

_- Vamo abalar galera! Vai, vai! Ah, que é isso, elas estão descontroladas! Chão, chão, chão chão chão, chão!_

**Um castelo**

_- Tem quatrocentos mil metros quadrados, quinze torres, 45 suítes de hóspedes, 55 suítes normais e mais 45 suítes de hóspedes normais. Além de 15 salas, duas sacadas por torre, oito cozinhas por torre, uma ultra hiper mega master cozinha e exatamente quarenta e oito mil travesseiros e almofadas. Alguma pergunta?_

_- Sim. Vocês vendem mapas?_

**Um show**

- _SING ALOUD AND PROUD, BOYS! THIS IS DREAMA-LICIOUS!_

**E A Sua Vida**

- Eles? Ah... eles mudaram a minha vida completamente. Não necessariamente para melhor.

**Do Mesmo Criador De Lily x Bonsai e Tips For A Sugar Queen...**

- James.

- Quê?

- Preciso te dizer uma coisa. Urgente.

- O que é?

- PEPPERS! I looove peppers.

**Dreamboys.**

Sirius colocou a mão por cima dos amigos.

- Isso não é mais uma aventura, e vocês sabem disso. Isso é sobre quem nós somos e o que nós queremos nos tornar. O que nos mantém unidos é muito mais do que amizade. É quase um laço familiar que nós estamos construindo pouco a pouco. E dudes, eu não quero nunca que isso acabe. Assim seja.

- Porra dude, você vai me fazer chorar.

Remus fez uma careta indignada para os dois.

- Os pombinhos podem deixar os ataques de eminho pra depois? Tipo, a gente tem um show pra arrasar agora!

- É ISSO AÍ! UM, DOIS, TRÊS!

- DREAMAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**Joow Potter. Betagem by Lynn Sparrow.**


End file.
